


Доверие

by KisVani



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Harold Finch, Female John Reese, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Им всем трудно поверить в победу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доверие

**Author's Note:**

> Команда Машины победила без объяснений, частичный гендерсвитч мира, настоящее время.  
> Написано на Femslash Secret Santa 2015/2016.

— Фи-и-инч, — тянет Риз, — что ты опять задумала?   
Ее голос звучит низко и глубоко. Настолько, что хочется просто слушать, не вдумываясь в значение слов. Даже через микрофон и наушник, которые безбожно искажают все, что только возможно.   
Это просто преступно: иметь такое контральто. Финч медленно выдыхает и отвечает в своей обычной, суховатой манере:  
— Ничего такого, мисс Риз, чего бы нам с вами не приходилось делать.  
На том конце слышится смешок.  
— Финч, нам «приходилось делать» такие вещи, за один рассказ о которых закроют в комнате с мягкими стенами. Потому ответь толком.  
— Терпение, — говорит Финч, — вы все узнаете в свое время.  
Еще один смешок. Но больше никаких вопросов. Риз ей доверяет.  
К тому же, сейчас, по сравнению с тремя прошедшими годами, им ничего не угрожает. Ничего из глобальных угроз, если точнее. Сервера Самаритянина превращены в металлолом, отголоски его сознания, остававшиеся во всемирной Сети, уничтожены Машиной, агенты же или мертвы, или за решеткой, или пустились в бега.  
Правительство слишком лихорадит, чтобы кто-то обращал внимание на четыре новехонькие личности для четырех же женщин.  
Победа кажется нереальной; Финч удается поверить только спустя несколько месяцев. У Рут получается быстрее или, наоборот, медленнее, раз она покупает для них с Шоу билеты на Мальдивы. «Или, — думает Финч, — это не отпуск, а личное задание Машины». Как бы там ни было, но она надеется, что смена обстановки поможет Шоу и Рут прийти в себя. Она и Риз предлагает уехать, но та внимательно смотрит, а потом говорит с недоумением в своем глубоком, полном оттенков и переливов голосе:  
— Гарриет, ты за кого меня принимаешь?  
Финч снимает очки и трет переносицу.  
— Я принимаю тебя за очень уставшую женщину, — говорит она, — которой нужно расслабиться.  
— А ты будешь сидеть в Нью-Йорке и пытаться вычислить, что Машина имеет в виду на этот раз? — интересуется Риз, поднимая брови.  
Финч скупо улыбается и собирается подняться из кресла, чтобы пойти за чаем, но Риз ее опережает. Она проходит мимо Медведя, даже не шевельнувшегося на подстилке, и направляется на кухню: они в тот вечер вместе в квартире профессора Уистлер. Крошечной, толком не обжитой: некоторые вещи до сих пор стоят в коробках, уже покрывшихся пылью. Финч сама не знает досконально, что там.   
В свое время Машина позаботилась о прикрытии настолько серьезно, что сюда привезли чьи-то вещи, которые, по ее мнению, соответствовали образу профессора Уистлер. Одинокой (не считая собаки) дамы средних лет, защитившей диссертацию по теме, на которую с большими оговорками дали финансирование. Финч нашла в одной из коробок фотографии мужчины с простым и открытым лицом, медицинские карты, снимки УЗИ, черновик заявления на развод, дневник, заполненный убористым почерком, до дрожи похожим на собственный почерк Финч. У профессора Уистлер была жизнь. Намного более реальная, чем у самой Финч, которая уничтожила все упоминания о себе, до которых смогла дотянуться; изменила те, на которые хотя бы смогла взглянуть; и изменила себя так, чтобы даже в мелочах не походить на те, которые остались вне зоны ее досягаемости.   
Риз приносит чай, преувеличенно бережно ставит чашку на стол рядом с Финч и опирается о стену.  
— Так что? — спрашивает она.  
Финч отпивает чай, который оказывается точно таким, как ей нравится, даже нужной температуры, пожимает плечами и говорит:  
— Ты можешь уехать, я закончу дела, чтобы исчезновение Гарриет Уистлер и появление Гарриет Кроу не смотрелось настолько странно, а потом приеду к тебе.  
Это ложь. Финч никуда бы не уехала и никуда не уедет. Не сейчас. Не когда Машина выдает номера случайных людей, которым вовсе не грозит опасность. Она не сбоит, система работает исправно, но вопрос в том, что именно она обнаруживает и почему считает необходимым отмечать.  
— Ложь, — говорит Риз, — мы обе знаем, что ты никуда не уедешь.  
Прежде, чем Финч успевает что-то сказать, Риз отталкивается от стены и опускается на колени перед ее креслом. Медведь поднимает голову, потом, по всей вероятности, вспоминает, что его двуногие могут вести себя по-разному, и опять утрачивает к ним всякий интерес.  
— Гарриет, я никогда тебя не брошу, — говорит Риз, — я не сильна в клятвах, но это я могу тебе обещать.  
— Джоанна, — Финч не любит называть ее по имени, она вообще недолюбливает имена, но чувствует, что нужно вернуть Риз ее обращение, — не надо клятв. Я и так все знаю.  
— Тогда не проси меня уходить, — глаза Риз смеются, хотя голос абсолютно серьезен.  
«Как тебя угораздило так влипнуть?» — думает Финч, касаясь пальцами скул Риз. Своей напарницы, своей коллеги, компаньонки и… ей не нравится слово «любовница», оно опошлено сотнями адюльтеров, «возлюбленная» подходит больше, хотя подразумевает больший платонический смысл, чем есть между ней и Риз. Чем всегда был между ней и Риз, даже, когда они ограничивались лишь взглядами.  
Позже Финч поняла, что с ней делает голос Риз.  
Позже Риз поняла, что с ней делают пальцы Финч.  
Можно было объяснить их связь. Адреналином от каждой миссии. Тайной, которую они разделяли. Тем, что другие люди надолго в их жизнях не задерживались. Можно было объяснить, но от знания причин связь не ослабевала.  
Финч этого не хотела. Риз тоже. Им вполне подходило положение вещей, а Рут насмешничала, что для женатой пары они слишком голодными взглядами смотрят друг на друга, а для влюбленных — слишком чопорно держатся.  
— Я старомодна, — отвечает в таких случаях Финч. — Во всем.  
И неодобрительно смотрит на короткий ежик волос Риз. Сама она понимает, что тратит непозволительно много времени, укладывая волосы в прическу и закрепляя ее шпильками, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Привычки, выбранные когда-то ради шутки или эксперимента, укоренились и стали частью личности. Иллюзией стабильности в зыбкости мира, из которого стерты все данные о ней.  
В тот вечер они больше не говорят, по крайней мере — словами, и, засыпая, Финч жалеет только об одном: профессор Уистлер спит на слишком узком диване, куда просто не могут поместиться двое. Особенно, если одна из них заметно выше ростом среднестатистической американки.  
Финч отвлекается от воспоминаний и мыслей, чтобы сосредоточиться на «здесь и сейчас». Она отдает последние указания Риз и закрывает глаза.  
В ресторане не так много людей. Финч, спасибо вернувшимся активам, теперь вновь богата и могла бы выкупить на этот вечер весь зал, но не видит смысла в подобном расточительстве.   
Риз входит в ресторан несколько минут спустя. Она не выглядит удивленной, когда метрдотель указывает ей в сторону столика на двоих, где один из стульев уже занимает Финч.  
— Я заподозрила что-то такое, когда ты настояла на платье, — тихо говорит Риз, опускаясь на стул напротив. — Но могла бы обойтись без всей этой секретности.  
— Подумала, что не помешает в кои-то веки приятный сюрприз, — отвечает Финч, — не обессудь, но я сделала заказ для нас обеих. Надеюсь, ты доверяешь моему вкусу.  
Риз улыбается. Немного криво, порой кажется, что иначе не умеет, но тепло.  
— Я доверяю тебе, — говорит она. — Целиком и полностью.  
И они обе знают, что речь вовсе не о выборе блюд.


End file.
